Sleepless Night
by Tanpopout
Summary: saling membenci selama 6 tahun, dan bersahabat 5 tahun. sudah waktunya mereka berpisah. SasuNaru, SasuOC (sleeping beauty complete story)


_**Sleepless Night**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke harus terputus... dan mengacu pada tragedy yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

warnings: Shounen- Ai, **TRAGEDY**

Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuOC

…..

Tik,

Tik,

Deg, Deg,

Tik..

Malam hari, dimana suara jam yang menari lembut dan berbalapan dengan suara jantung. Malam yang dingin, dan angin dingin yang berhembus melewati jendela yang sengaja tak ditutup, menyibakkan tirai-tirai berwarna putih yang nampak ke abuan.

Dinding, yang tak asing. Suasana yang tak asing, dan bebunyian yang tak asing.

Malam yang sudah tak asing.

Diantara ribuan malam yang sudah ia lewati selama masa hidupnya, lagi-lagi ini adalah salah satu malam diantara ribuan malam itu. Malam dimana ia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya,

Ketika masalalumu terlalu kelam untuk diingat, hari esok yang takut kau hadapi, dan seseorang yang tak dapat kau lupakan barang sekejap.

…

 _ **Sleepless Night**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

…

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

"Ungg…."

Cahaya matahari memasuki kamar sempit berukuran 1dk, yang kotor dan berdebu. Didalamnya terdapat kasur, lemari, dan meja kecil yang disingkirkan untuk menggelar alas tidurnya. Tempat yang sempit, namun cukup untuk seseorang sepertinya berlindung dari teriknya matahari disiang hari, dan dinginnya malam.

Sampah berserakan dimana-mana, dan bau pesing toilet yang tidak dibersihkan selama seminggu menyeruak di ruangan yang tak tersentuh tangan seorang ibu.

Bukannya ibunya tidak mau menyentuh ruangan itu, maupun ia melarang ibunya. Namun ia tidak memiliki sosok perempuan yang dinamakan seorang ibu dalam hidupnya. Ibunya telah meninggalkannya saat ia lahir kedunia ini.

"Naruto! Bangun!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar.

"Unggg… "

Dan ayahnya….

'Dak, Dak..'

"Ungggg…" mata birunya terbuka, ia mengelap sesuatu seperti cairan dari sudut pipinya dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya melihat dunia.

"Naruto!" dibentaknya dari luar.

"Iya! Aku bangun!" dan ia bergerak untuk membuka pintunya, nampak sesosok 'kakek?', sungurnya berdecak, "Apa?"

Ia dipukul karena 'ketidaksopanannya', "Ini sudah, jam 8 pagi! Bukannya kau harus sekolah!"

Belum selesai Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya, ia berteriak seperti orang kesurupan, dan membanting pintu dihadapan laki-laki berusia setengah baya, Jiraiya, penulis novel porno, dan sekaligus pemilik rumah di sudut jalan yang tidak ramai, dan 'murahan'.

…

"Aku tepat waktu!" teriak Naruto sembari membuka pintu ruang kelasnya, tepat saat guru memanggil namanya.

Konoha Gakuen, sekolah disuatu kota kecil, di Hokkaido. Sekolah dengan 3 jenjang pendidikan didalamnya, dari SD hingga SMA. Muridnya tidak terlalu banyak, dan tidak termasuk kedalam list sekolah favorit maupun sekolah yang buruk. Bangunan dan fasilitasnya tidak modern, namun juga tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya sekolah yang 'cukup' bagi seorang anak untuk medapatkan pendidikan.

"Kau terlambat, Naruto!" bentak seorang guru berkacamata bulat hitam, Ebisu-sensei.

"Aw, siaaallll…" ia masuk kedalam dan merengek, sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya menertawakannya, "Sensei, ijinkan aku masuk!" bisa mati ia, kalau sampai ketahuan ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran lagi. Mati karena di omeli oleh Iruka-sensei, gurunya saat masih di Sekolah dasar, tetangganya (sebelum gurunya itu menikah).

Ia mendekati guru berkacamata itu, dan membisikinya sesuatu, "Nanti akan aku berikan copian tulisan kakek mesum kalau sensei mengijinkan ku masuk…" Naruto sering tidak masuk sekolah, entah karena pekerjaan sambilannya maupun karena ia bangun kesiangan, dan ia sudah diambang batas jumlah kehadiran untuk dapat lulus sekolah tahun itu.

Naruto sudah kelas 3, dan setengah tahun lagi mereka akan lulus, jadi baik Iruka-sensei, maupun induk semangnya 'Jiraiya' mengawasinya agar sekolah setiap hari. Walaupun ia tidak berencana akan melanjutkan pendidikannya, tapi setidaknya ia harus lulus dari sekolah ini.

Yah, Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, meninggal saat melahirkannya, dan Ayahnya, Uzumaki Minato, seorang polisi yang meninggal saat bertugas menyergap transaksi Narkotika dua grup mafia besar.

Ia tidak memiliki sanak saudara, karena memang tidak ada yang mengenal dirinya. Kedua orang tuanya kawin lari saat mereka masih muda. Ia sering dikatakan orang 'asing' karena rambutnya yang pirang dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan serta matanya yang biru.

Matanya memang asli biru, karena sepertinya ayahnya memang memiliki darah keturunan asing, tapi rambutnya, sengaja ia warnai pirang seperti ayahnya (ayahnya seorang undercover beberapa tahun) warna aslinya merah, seperti milik ibunya. Sekalipun Naruto tidak mengenal siapa ayahnya, tetapi teman –ex subordinat ayahnya lebih tepatnya- Kakashi maupun Jiraiya sering bercerita mengenainya.

Ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya, Ia hidup seorang diri dari kecil, diawasi oleh Iruka-sensei yang sudah seperti ayahnya, dan Jiraiya yang seperti kakeknya sendiri. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa teman dekatnya, seperti Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji pun selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Lalu yang terakhir namun tidak kalah pentingnya, ia memiliki sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya dan berbagi 'nasib' yang sama dengannya.

"Oha! Sasuke!" senyumnya tiga jari. Naruto diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan mudahnya, yah, tidak ada yang protes karena anak-anak dikelasnya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Naruto. Jangan salah, sampai beberapa bulan lalu ia adalah Vice-Prez, dengan vote dari anak-anak sekolahnya. Sekalipun terlihat bodoh, tapi Naruto adalah laki-laki yang paling peduli dengan lingkungannya dan orang disekitarnya. Impiannya adalah menjadi Perdana Menteri di Jepang.

Suaranya yang ceria dan sedikit kental kekanakannya, membuat seorang laki-laki berwajah dingin dengan kulit putih dan ketampanan yang mampu membuat para gadis tersipu malu, menepisnya malas, "Hn…Dobe…" balasnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

Namun bagi Naruto itu berarti, 'selamat pagi juga,' dan senyumnya merekah seperti delima pecah, "Teme!"

Ia menaruh tasnya di meja belakang kursi Sasuke persis, di sebelah kirinya adalah jendela dan kanannya duduk seorang anak muda pemalas berambut nanas yang selalu tidur di kelasnya, "Ohayou Shikamaru!", si pemalas itu hanya mengayunkan tangannya perlahan.

 _Dasar pemalas_ , pikir Naruto.

Di depan Shikamaru, duduk seorang laki-laki yang sangat gemuk, dan ia secara sembunyi-sembunyi memakan kudapan di balik buku yang sengaja ia berdirikan dihadapannya. Chouji, jangan pernah berkata bahwa dirinya gemuk, karena siapapun itu akan membuatnya 'mengamuk'.

Ia mengambil bukunya, tersenyum melihat punggung sahabat baiknya yang entah sejak kapan terlihat lebih tinggi dari ingatannya. Sahabatnya itu ia akui memang tampan, hampir seluruh gadis menyukainya. Termasuk Sakura, cinta pertamanya yang sekarang menjadi salah satu temannya, dan mantan ketua klub tennis. Anehnya, gadis-gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, walaupun ia tidak pernah menanggapi sedikitpun.

Nan da tte bayou

Uchiha Sasuke, 18 tahun, setahun lebih tua dari dirinya, lebih tampan, lebih pintar, lebih kaya, dan lebih segala-galanya kecuali 'keramahan'. Sosok yang dingin dan acuh. Namun pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah seseorang yang 'mengerti' dirinya. Kau tahu Tsundere? Sasuke itu 95 % Tsun, dan 5 % Dere. Hal ini tetap tidak menghentikan persahabatan ini. oh! Dan Sasuke adalah Kaichou! President-Student Council! Kalian tahu sendiri siapa yang mem-vote Sasuke. Yak, gadis-gadis muda dengan khayalan khas Shoujo-Manga di dalam kepalanya.

Mereka berdua telah berteman semenjak memasuki SMP. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke? Saat itu, Naruto kecil mengira ia terkenal karena ketampanan, dan kecerdasaannya. Bukan itu, latar belakang keluarganya lah yang membuatnya dikenal di seluruh negeri. Sampai-sampai ia harus pindah dari Tokyo, ke Hokkaido.

Tetap, masalalu Sasuke tidak menghentikan persahabatan keduanya.

Naruto tersenyum tiga jari, seperti kucing Cheshire. Ia meminjam penggaris seorang gadis kikuk bernama Hyuuga, dan mengarahkannya pada punggung Sasuke yang sedang menopang wajahnya sembari menatap keluar.

Seettttt, seeetttt, seeeeettttttt, sreeekkkkk…

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto menelusuri tulang belakang Sasuke. Ia terkekeh saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan hampir berteriak. Hampir.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti pula, Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya seperti boneka Chakki yang membawa pisau dan bersiap menusuk korbannya, 'U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi!' gumamnya melalui bibir yang tipis dan sedikit pucat hari itu.

Bleeehhh, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, dan

'Plak'

"Itaaaiii ttebayo…ooou?' ia berteriak dan melihat Ebisu-sensei sedikit marah, 'Sensei?" Kuso! Bukan sedikit, tapi sangat marah.

"NA! RU! TO!"

"GOMEN!"

Anak-anak sekelas sudah tertawa melihat perilaku antik Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah datang terlambat dan masih mengacuhkan gurunya, yah… terkecuali Shikamaru yang menggeser tidurnya, dan Sasuke yang mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya. Hanya sedikit.

…

Hari itu, H-7 mereka bersekolah sebelum liburan musim panas 'terakhir' mereka bersama-sama. Sedih, tapi saat pengumpulan selebaran dari guru mengenai rencana setelah mereka lulus atau Universitas mana yang akan dituju, Sasuke menuliskan 'Todai/Tokyo Daigakuen', dan Naruto… dengan kapasitas isi kepalanya, mana mungkin mengikuti jejak Sasuke.

Naruto akan bekerja selepas sekolah, dan mungkin… saat uangnya terkumpul, ia ingin melanjutkan kembali pendidikannya. Naruto suka sekali dengan pendidikan Sosial maupun Politik, ingat, cita-citanya menjadi Perdana Menteri.

Sekalipun musim panas di Hokkaido lebih pendek dari daerah lainnya, tapi musim panas terakhir ini, ingin sekali ia habiskan dengan sahabatnya itu. Dulu, Naruto biasa menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan bekerja, dan sesekali mengajak Sasuke bermain. Lalu Sasuke, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar, dan belajar.

'miiiinggg'

'miiiiiinggggg…'

"Beruntung sekali, aku…" kata Naruto sembari menghembuskan napas panjangnya.

Jalanan panjang menuju rumahnya yang ada di atas bukit, bersama dengan Sasuke. Rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh satu sama lain, hanya beberapa blok. Rumah Sasuke berada diantara rumah orang kaya dengan dinding menjulang tinggi dan taman yang sangat luas. Sedangkan Naruto ada di perkampungan sebelahnya, lebih menanjak dengan bukit kecil.

Mereka pulang melewati persawahan, pinggir sungai dengan pohon sakura di sepanjang jalan, dan taman dengan pohon yang sangat rimbun. Rumah dan sekolahnya mereka tempuh dalam waktu 30 menit berjalan kaki. Sasuke terkadang menggunakan sepedanya, dan membonceng Naruto dibelakangnya. Tapi jarang ia lakukan, karena seperti julukkannya 'Manusia yang tidak dapat ditebak nomor satu se Konoha' Naruto terkadang mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, biasanya mencoba toko ramen di daerah lainnya. Itu kalau Naruto tidak ada jadwal kerja sambilan. Naruto bekerja di toko buku, Seven Shinobi.

"Hn…" timpalnya enggan.

"Kalau aku harus mengikuti pelajaran saat liburan musim panassss…. Aakkhhhhhhhh! Jadwalku akan terganggu!"

"Kau menambah kerja sambilan lagi?"

Semenjak mereka sudah lengser dari jabatannya masing-masing, Naruto menambah kerja sambilannya menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya (wajar kalau Naruto sering datang terlambat ke sekolah, kalau-kalau ia bekerja hingga kelelahan).

"Ieee!" sembari _nyengir_.

Sasuke menunjukkan wajah jijiknya.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan Sasuke turut berhenti, kemudian berpaling pada sahabatnya.

"Hn…"

"Aku berencana pindah ke Tokyo setelah lulus nanti,"

Ini baru didengar Sasuke, beberapa kali pun mereka berbicara mengenai 'apa yang akan dilakukan setelah lulus' Naruto tidak pernah berkomentar apapun mengenai rencana Sasuke untuk kuliah di Todai. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya seolah-olah tidak peduli, dan berjalan lagi. Beberapa kali pun Sasuke menawarkan bantuan agar Naruto dapat melanjutkan studinya, namun selalu ditolak oleh Naruto. Ia tidak ingin berhutang budi lebih dari apa yang sudah ada. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Naruto tidak memiliki uang dan kelaparan. Maupun tidak sekali dua kali Sasuke mambantu membiayai sekolahnya.

Sekalipun Jiraiya sudah membebaskannya untuk tinggal di 'kontrakannya' secara gratis, dan membiayai hidupnya serta menjadi _legal guardiannya_ , namun sama seperti pada Sasuke. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang tidak menginginkannya untuk berpangku tangan pada keluarga dan sahabatnya.

"Temeee!" dan Naruto mengejarnya lagi, "Aku bersusah payah merayu Obaasan dan Ero-sennin, agar aku diperbolehkan ke Tokyo! Kau malah mengacuhkanku!" lalu menabrak punggung Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

Sasuke berpaling, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Jarak diantara mereka hanya 20 cm, Sasuke menyeringai, "Jangan merepotkan aku, kalau bisa sesampainya disana lebih baik kita pura-pura tidak saling mengenal." Katanya dengan serius.

Kalau Naruto tidak memahami karakter Sasuke, tentu ia sudah hajar habis-habisan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak bisa jujur juga, heh…' Naruto ikutan menyeringai, 'Kalau aku memberitahumu melalui telepon saat kau ada di kamar sendirian, aku yakin…' si Dobe menarik kerah Sasuke, dan memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, 'kau akan tertawa kegirangan, berteriak 'Yahoooo', lalu berguling-gulingan di kasur… hehehe"

Mata Sasuke kedutan, tanda kalau ucapan Naruto menganggunya, "Aku-tidak-akan-tertawa-berteriak-ataupun-berguling-gulingan. . . !" katanya sepatah demi patah penuh penekanan.

Naruto tidak juga mematahkan senyum yang sampai kematanya, "Kau melupakan kata kegirangan dan dikasur Sasuke." katanya sombong.

Darah biru Uchiha itu menepis tangan Naruto, dan berpaling meninggalkan sahabatnya. Naruto terbahak-bahak di belakangnya, lalu mengejar langkah Sasuke. Saat mereka berjalan pundak ke pundak, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi senyum Naruto merekah.

"Dan kalau boleh, aku menumpang di kos mu ya Sasuke! menghemat uangku!"

"Hidup sendiri!"

"Aku mau kamar yang ada jendelanya, dan aku akan membersihkan kamar serta membuatkan sarapan! Ah, tentu tidak hanya ramen!"

"Kitatidaksalingmengenal!" gumam Sasuke dengan sangat cepat.

"Geeehhh, kurang baik apa aku, Teme!"

"Diam, Dobe!"

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai mereka harus berpisah di pertigaan.

…

'miiinggggg….'

'miiinngggggg…'

'miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggggg….'

Musim panas pun tiba.

'sreekkk, sreekkk, pufff puffff… slossshh, kreeettt, BAM!"

"NARUTO!" teriak Jiraiya dari bawah. Kamar Naruto berada di lantai 2 kos milik Jiraiya.

Kos Naruto yang sempit, kotor, dan berdinding tipis, bahkan tidak berlebihan kalau dikatakan tikus saja tidak mau hidup disana. Mau tidak mau harus dibersihkannya. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak membersihkan kamarnya, karena _saking_ sibuknya dengan _part time_ nya. Terkadang, sahabatnya berkunjung ke kamarnya (baca: dipaksa), dan Sasuke benci sesuatu yang kotor, tidak bersih.

'Kreeettttttt', 'Blukkk'

"Fuaaaahhhh! Sudah selesai Ero-Sen!"

Musim panas akhirnya datang juga, dan setelah ia turun membuang sampah sebanyak tiga kantong di tempat sampah kontrakannya.

"Truk sampah datang, 2 jam lagi Naruto!" kata Jiraiya dari balkon ruangannya.

Seluruh lantai dasar dari rumah yang terdiri dari 2 lantai itu adalah ruangan milik Jiraiya. Di atasnya digunakan untuk kos-kosan yang terdiri dari 4 pintu, 2 pintu dikanan dan 2 pintu di bagian kiri yang saling membelakangi. Beberapa ruangan dilantai atas pun hanya digunakan sebagai tempat menyimpan buku.

"Ini giliran Sai!" seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal disebelahnya, dan berwajah aneh. Usianya 21 tahun, tidak banyak bicara, tapi sekali ia membuka mulutnya, ia seperti dapat menyulut api neraka untuk terbang dan membakar habis senyum palsunya.

"Ia pergi ke Okinawa dengan kakaknya!"

"Kusssooooo! Aku bisa terlambat kerjaaaa nanti siang!"

Tentu saja hubungan mereka berdua tidak terlalu baik. Semuanya berawal dari si maniak gambar itu memanggil Naruto, ' _Dickless'_. Sering kali menggambari pintu Naruto, dan membuat _doujin_ dengan Naruko (Naruto-girlversion) sebagai tokoh utamanya. Ia pernah membaca sekali doujin R-21 karya Sai, dan membuatnya hampir _horny_ karena dirinya sendiri. Sial! pantas, kalau si Sai sangat akrab dengan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya melirik ke arah Naruto, sambil mengipasi tubuhnya. Dihadapan pria setengah baya itu, terdapat notebook dan sebotol jus jeruk dingin, "Baiklah, nanti aku yang akan membuang sampahnya, tetapi…" ia mengangkat alisnya, 'Belikan aku lanjutan dari series – Lolongan Janda Muda, dan SM Party Club-"

"Anjirrr!" umpat Naruto hampir tersedak mendengar judul JAV.

"Nanti akan ku beri upah 2 kali lipat dari harga video itu…?" Ero-sennin kembali mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali-kali.

"4 x lipat! Memang mudah membeli barang haram seperti itu di usiaku ini!"

"Tch, kan kau bekerja di tempat itu!" sergah Ero-sennin.

"Ingat kakek tua, Sakura-chan bekerja juga disana! Kalau sampai ia melihatku membeli diam-diam video-video busuk itu, habis aku!" elak Naruto, selain bekerja di Rasengan-Mart, ia juga bekerja di toko buku, game dan video Seven Shinobi, dan di Cat Café Matatabi. Di Seven Shinobi, ia bekerja dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak perlu bekerja sambilan, tetapi ia seorang emo yang suka sekali melihat buku/game kesukaannya datang. Walaupun Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan alasannya itu. yah, baginya tidak masalah… karena itu artinya waktu bersama dengan sahabatnya itu bertambah.

"Ku pinjam kan nanti…"

Naruto berkeringat, _see_ … walaupun Naruto bersumpah serapah menjadi laki-laki yang baik (setidaknya dihadapan Sakura) tetapi ia tetap laki-laki sehat.

"Toh, sepertinya kau sudah hilang minat pada Sakura…" Jiraiya berpikir sejenak, "Satu tahun terakhir ini kau sudah tidak menceritakan Sakura A, Sakura B, dan Sakura…"

"Gaaaahhhh! 3 x lipat!"

"Sold!"

Kuso.

…

Salah satu hal yang tersulit di dunia ini dari yang tersulit adalah menyembunyikan hobi (oranglain) busuk dari sahabatmu. Sasuke tahu kalau ia tinggal dengan si Super Mesum Jiraiya, tapi dipergoki mengambil X-rated JAV adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto harapkan Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

Beruntungnya Naruto, hari itu Sasuke shift pagi, jadi ia hanya akan papasan shift dengan Sasuke beberapa jam saja. Seven Shinobi buka dari pukul 10 pagi, hingga 10 malam, dan mereka bekerja di bagi menjadi 3 shift, pagi dari jam 10 hingga 4 sore, dan siang dari jam 4 hingga 10 malam, lalu ada shift di pertengahan dari jam 2 hingga 8 malam. Selain mereka bertiga, Sai, Suigetsu, dan Ten Ten pun bekerja di tempat yang sama.

Seven Shinobi adalah toko buku, game sekaligus video yang cukup besar. Pemiliknya adalah Hatake Kakashi, legal guardian Sasuke. Ia berhenti menjadi polisi pada saat yang sama dengan meninggalnya Minato, yakni karena mata sebelah kirinya terluka, terkena sayatan pisau yang sampai saat ini ditutupi separuh oleh head band.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang sibuk menangani pembeli di belakang counter, sedangkan Tenten sedang merapikan buku, dan mengecek jumlah persediaan. Saat itu sudah hampir pukul 3 sore, pengunjung lumayan padat dan Naruto hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan kumpulan kaset yang harus ia dapatkan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghampirinya, "Hari ini Sai cuti ya?" tanyanya, Naruto berpaling pada asal suaranya. "Iya… memang ada apa?"

Gadis cantik berambut kemerahan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, pantas saja Sasuke yang bekerja di belakang counter, biasanya Sai…"

Sai dan senyum- _creepy_ -nya, karena mahasiswa satu itu dapat tersenyum kepada siapapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan ketika ada seorang bapak-bapak kekar bertato membeli buku 'how to train a lil' dog', ia tidak bertanya apapun dan tetap tersenyum profesional –menurut Kakashi-. Setelah pelanggan itu pergi ia bergumam, 'wanita atau laki-laki yang akan di latihnya', dan cukup membuat bulu kuduk Naruto yang sedang berdiri di rak sebelah counter merinding.

Kembali ke Sakura, sepertinya ia sedang bingung dengan ketidak hadiran Sai, "Sakura-chaaann… jangan membuatku khawatir!" ya, berurusan dengan Sai itu cukup menkhawatirkan.

"Aku nitip beli sesuatu pada Sai, tapi tidak menyadari kalau ia pergi hari ini… dan aku belum membawakan uangnya…"

"Kau beli apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran, tumben sekali… akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua memang terlihat lebih akrab sih… bukannya Naruto cemburu, ia sudah melewati fase itu, tapi memang sedikit aneh kalau Sakura bisa berteman dekat dengan Sai.

"Ah… itu, aku menitip buku pada Sai..?" katanya ragu dan sedikit panik.

"He? Bukunya tidak ada ditoko kita ini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan, karena bisa dikatakan Seven Shinobi (SS) toko yang cukup lengkap.

"Yah..haha…begitulah…Ah! Ada pelanggan! Aku kembali dulu Naruto! Terimakasih!" dan Sakura bergegas kembali ke belakang counter.

"Ah… Ng… iya…sama-sama" jawabnya kebingungan.

Buku apa kira-kira yang dicari Sakura, dan bisa dititipkan pada Sai?

 _Bukan saatnya kebingungan, karena ada pesanan kakek mesum yang harus didapatkan!_ Pikir Naruto, berapi-api.

…

Hari sudah semakin sore, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pergi setengah jam lalu. Pelanggan kembali berdatangan dan Naruto ditemani Tenten serta Suigetsu yang akan berjaga hingga malam hari. Biasanya Kakashi-san akan datang menjelang petang, selepas ia pulang dari tempat bekerjanya. Di sebuah kantor swasta yang Naruto tidak ingat apa namanya sebagai seorang editor Novel. Salah satu Novel yang di editnya adalah Icha-Icha Paradise, karya Ero-sen.

Ten ten memanggilnya dari counter, "Ada telpon untukmu!"

"Huh?" Naruto menghampirinya, jarang sekali ia mendapatkan telpon, mungkin Ero-sennin yang mengingatkannya lagi untuk membeli JAV pesanannya, "Iya, dari siapa?"

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun…" kata Tenten sedikit ragu.

"Sasuke?" dan Naruto menerima telponnya, "Moshi-mo-"

" _Dobe."_ Sela Sasuke, sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, " _Aku meninggalkan beberapa lembar catatanku di dalam loker, bawakan ke rumahku."_

Suara Sasuke bukan seperti seseorang sedang meminta, tetapi menyuruh, ini yang terkadang membuat Naruto kesal, "Temeee! Kakashi-san akan ke toko! Titip saja pa-"

" _Kakashi tidak pulang, ada Novelis yang kehilangan mood menulisnya,"_

"Tapi aku ha-"

" _Bukankah kau tidak ada jadwal di Matatabi?"_

Naruto akui, ia memang ijin hari itu dari Cat Café Matatabi, karena harus membersihkan ruangannya yang sangat kotor dipagi hari, jadi jadwal kerja di Seven Shinobi di undur siang, dan ijin dari Matatabi. "Tapi aku tidak akan menginap." Karena ada titipan Ero-Sennin, kalau tidak ia 'menginap dan bermain semalam suntuk di depan game' adalah hal yang tidak akan ditolaknya.

" _Siapa yang memintamu menginap. Aku hanya memintamu membawakan catatanku."_

"Hai! Hai! Ojousa-"

Trek… tuuttt…tuuuuttttt….. Teleponnya sudah ditutup dari ujung sana, bahkan sebelum Naruto menyindir Sasuke.

"TEMEEEE!"

Tenten melirik Naruto yang masih terlihat kesal, "Hei Naruto…"

"Nandatte ba?"

Cepolnya sedikit bergoyang saat ia mendekati Naruto untuk membisikinya sesuatu, "Kau ingat, besok hari apa?"

"Hah? Oh, besok hari Sabtu,.." katanya sembari mengelap keringatnya menggunakan T-shirt bergambar Rubah berwarna orange nya.

"Bukan…. Itu, lihat ini…" pinta Tenten sembari memperlihatkan calender meja. Ada sebuah tanggal di bulan Juli yang dilingkari merah. ah… Naruto hapal benar dengan tanggal itu.

"Oh!"

"Sakura mengirimiku pesan agar bersiap-siap untuk besok, dan karena Ia bersama dengan Sasuke seharian, jadi tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, kenapa ia bisa melupakan hari jadi sahabatnya sendiri? Akhir-akhir ini ia akui memang lebih sering memikirkan persahabatan mereka setelah lulus nanti. Ia… tidak tahan jikalau mereka harus terpisah. Selama hampir 6 tahun bersahabat, dan 5 tahun saling membenci (sisi Naruto, karena Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya ada), hari-harinya selalu berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Seperti kau bangun tidur tapi, tidak ada langit yang kau lihat. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo dan untuk hidup di kota metropolitan, ia membutuhkan banyak uang.

Uang. Uang… butuh uang… hingga ia malah melupakan hal yang terpenting. Persahabatannya sendiri, setidaknya Naruto sudah menyadarinya.

"Um… Apa ya… yang diinginkan Sasuke?" dan pertanyaan Tenten membangunkan Naruto dari apapun yang mengalihkannya.

"Hmmm… Apa ya?" Ia bingung, karena Sasuke memiliki segalanya, "Game terbaru… ia sudah punya…."

Seorang pelanggan menghampiri mereka, dan Tenten melayaninya. Setelah pelanggan itu pergi, "Kau kan sahabatnya, serius kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

Orange boy menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menggaruk wajah yang bergaris tiga simetris kanan dan kirinya, seni dari kebodohannya, "Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan ia ingin ini atau itu, paling masalah Todai, dan itu pun ia sudah direkrut oleh universitas itu."

"Pasti ia menginginkan sesuatu Naruto!" sergah Tenten, "kalau tidak, kenapa ia repot-repot kerja sambilan di toko ini?"

"Ng… entahlah… karena ini toko miliknya (secara tidak langsung)?"

"Ckckckck…." Lalu Tenten terilhami sesuatu, "Ne…Naruto…" bisik-bisiknya seperti akan mengungkapkan ide yang sangat rahasia, Gadis bercepol dua itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "Sasuke itu… Normal kan ya?"

Ctik, "Ha? Normal? Maksudnya?" yah, Sasuke itu sedikit emo.

"Itu… seperti laki-laki lainnya…" Tenten mengucapkan kalimat konspirasi, "Ia pasti menyukai seorang gadis kan?"

Karena si Tampan tidak pernah terlihat berdampingan atau bahkan dekat dengan gadis manapun. Ia hanya 'berbicara' pada Naruto. Ah… Uchiha memiliki satu keinginan yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah bisa dikabulkan oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke... tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau tahu… ia maniak game," hampir 75% dari kumpulan gamenya terdiri dari game strategis, dan bertujuan untuk membunuh lawan/menyelesaikan suatu misi. Terkadang Naruto diminta untuk membantunya menyelesaikan misi, "Ia lebih sering membahas menyelesaikan game-gamenya dan aku yakin tidak ada wanita yang membuatnya tertarik…"

Wajah Tenten memucat….

"Kalau… bukan perempuan…. Berarti…." Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, "Ia pasti tertarik pada wanita dewasa… dan jangan-jangan… sudah bersuami…"

"Khayalanmu luar biasa…" lirik Naruto keanehan.

Tenten berdehem, "Pokoknya, besok Sakura akan membawakan kuenya, besok kau kembali shift pagi kan?" Naruto mengangguk, "dan kau bawa Sasuke, jangan sampai ia tidak hadir/ pergi, karena biasanya Sasuke akan berusaha untuk menghindari hal semacam ini… jangankan menghadiri ulang tahun teman-temannya, ulangtahunnya sendiri saja ia berusaha lari!" omel Tenten. Sasuke memang tidak tertarik dengan keramaian, ia akan menyelinap keluar jika ada anggota Seven Shinobi lainnya yang ulang tahun. bahkan termasuk itu ulang tahun Naruto.

Mungkin ia memang tidak pernah menganggap Seven Shinobi sebagai teman-temannya?

" Iya… iya…"

"Tahun ini kau akan memberikannya hadiah apa Naruto?"

Senyum lebar Naruto mengembang, "Masih 'katakan apapun yang kau inginkan akan ku kabulkan selama tidak berhubungan dengan uang' sepertinya, hahahahaha" biasanya Sasuke akan meminta Naruto untuk diam selama seharian penuh, atau membersihkan kamarnya sendiri dan disore harinya, Naruto akan mentraktir sahabatnya Ramen Ichiraku. Sasuke tipe orang baik (?) dengan caranya sendiri.

Belum sempat membalas perkataan Naruto, seorang pelanggan datang, dan meminta dicarikan buku oleh Naruto. Tenten kembali ke belakang counter, Suigetsu sibuk menyirami bunga di depan toko.

…

Jarum jam menunjuk angka 08.05. Barang haram sudah ada ditasnya, clemek berwarna putih tulang berlambang daun dengan berlatar belakang lingkaran dilepasnya. Ia berpamitan pada Suigetsu dan mengantar Tenten pulang ke rumahnya. Saatnya menuju ke rumah Sasuke. Jarak dari Toko ke Rumah Sasuke lebih dekat dari pada rumahnya. Sering kali ia ke rumah Sasuke setelah pulang bekerja, itu kalau ia tidak lanjut bekerja di Rasengan.

Besok ia shift malam di Seven Shinobi, paginya membantu di Cat Café Matatabi. Sepertinya ia hanya memiliki beberapa jam sebelum bekerja di Seven Shinobi untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke. Kebiasaan yang sudah berlangsung setiap tahun. Naruto akan menginap, merayakan ulang tahun dimalam harinya, mai game semalaman dan paginya mereka akan sarapan bersama.

Kalau giliran Naruto yang berulang tahun, Sasuke tidak akan menemuinya. Biasanya hari itu Sasuke akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang Naruto tidak pernah tahu, dari tempat yang jauh itu ia akan menelpon Naruto atau mengirimkan kartu selamat ulang tahun dari beberapa hari sebelumnya agar di hari ulang tahunnya, kado dan ucapan itu sampai tempat Naruto. Dan yap, Sasuke selalu menyelinap keluar saat teman-teman Seven Shinobi merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dasar Tsundere!

Tapi, memang begitulah Sasuke yang dikenal dan disayanginya. Satu-satunya teman dekatnya.

 _Ne, Sasuke… apakah ke Tokyo itu… benar-benar keputusannmu? Benarkah bukan karena Kakak kandungmu? Bukan karena masalalumu?_

"Miiinggggg…~~"

"Mingggggggg…"

Naruto… tidak pernah mendengar cerita tentang masalalu Sasuke langsung dari orangnya. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang terjadi, tragedi pembunuhan keluarga Uchiha. Pernah sekali Naruto menyinggungnya saat mereka di SMP, Sasuke hanya mengatakan ia akan membunuh kakak kandungnya. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Naruto selama satu bulan, sampai si Dobe menyadari kalau ia telah menginjak ladang bom.

Tragedi itu Naruto ketahui dari koran dan internet yang berusaha cari, itu pun sangat sulit. Uchiha dan uangnya berusaha menghapus 'trace' dari kejadian masa itu. beruntung ia memiliki sahabat yang bisa dengan mudahnya menyelundup ke komputer mana saja di dunia. Bahkan termasuk komputer Sasuke itu sendiri. Itu… adalah salah satu kebohongan dan rahasia yang tidak akan pernah diungkapnya pada Sasuke. Shikamaru mengatakan ada kemungkinan Sasuke tahu komputernya di hack orang lain, tapi anehnya ia seperti mempersilahkan komputernya di hack. Sampai saat ini. Naruto… masih memintanya hingga sekarang. Ia terlalu takut Sasuke melakukan tindakan mainstream, seperti benar-benar mengejar kakaknya dan membunuhnya. Sebagai sahabat baiknya, Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke 'Move On' dan dapat hidup seperti orang pada normalnya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Hatake,berwarna putih. Pantas kalau keluarga Hatake di juluki White Fang, rumahnya dan segalanya menunjukkan ketajaman, kecerdasan.

Dihari ulang tahunnya itu, Naruto ingin membujuk kembali sahabat baiknya itu. Lagi-dan lagi, agar ia dapat tetap tinggal di Hokkaido, lagi-dan lagi, seperti Naruto… agar ia lupa untuk membalas dendamnya. Naruto… paham benar perasaan kesepian itu, paham benar kebencian yang dirasakan pada siapapun yang membunuh ayahnya. Satu-satunya keluarganya setelah ibundanya meninggal.

 _Ne Sasuke…kau beruntung, setidaknya kau memiliki 'ingatan' tentang keluargamu…_

"Dobe…" berdiri dihadapannya, seseorang yang usianya belum genap 19 tahun, beberapa jam lagi.

Keluar dari pikirannya dengan sedikit terkejut, " Oh, Hai, Teme!" senyumnya sedikit ragu, "Aku bawakan buku cata-"

'Growwwll…' suara amukan api dari dalam perut Naruto.

"Masuklah, aku sudah memesan sushi…" katanya lalu berjalan mendahului sahabatnya.

Naruto celingukan, "Mana anjing-anjing itu?" ia merinding, setiap kali Naruto kesana anjing-anjing itu selalu mengajaknya 'bermain'. Permainan yang sangat ekstrim.

"Kakashi membawanya."

Ramen boy berjalan di belakang Sasuke sedikit ketakutan, kalau-kalau ada yang melompat kearahnya dan menjilati tubuhnya.

"Bukankah, Kakashi pergi menemui penulisnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit merasa lega karena tidak ada yang muncul juga.

"Hn…" dan sekarang bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, seperti dapat merasakan penderitaan penulis itu. bagaimana caranya ia menyemangati si penulis dengan membawa anjing-anjing yang sama sekali tidak manis itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, mereka melepaskan alas kakinya. Sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan rumah Sasuke. Rumah yang sangat besar, bersih dan bergaya 'jepang' kental. Bunga-bunga yang ada di vas di susun dengan cantiknya di tiap sudut rumah, dan kaligrafi yg mengisi suasana ruangan. Haiku, ditulis dengan kaligrafi yang sangat indah. Ini semua, Sasuke yang menulisnya, bagian dari terapinya kata Kakashi. Semasa kecilnya, setelah orang tuanya dibunuh dihadapannya langsung, Sasuke harus rutin bertemu dengan psikolog. Ia ke Hokkaido pun sebenarnya demi pengobatannya, sampai saat ini masih harus bertemu dengan Obasan. Obasan mengatakan bahwa dengan berulang-ulang menulis kata-kata positif dalam bentuk kaligrafi akan membantu Sasuke. Ketenangan yang diperlukannya dan konsentrasi terhadap huruf atau kata-kata yang akan dituangkannya. Kebetulan, setiap kata-kata yang ditulis sahabatnya dalam goretan sangat indah. Kebetulan.

"Sasuke…" ia melirik kearah salah satu kaligrafi, "Itu baru? Kau mulai menulis lagi?"

"Hn…" balasnya tanpa melirik apa yang dimaksud Naruto, "Handa san yang mengirimkan untukku." Balasnya singkat.

"Oh…" Naruto kembali mengunyah sushi yang telah dihidangkan dihadapannya. "Kupikir kau mulai menulis lagi, gaya kalian sama…" kata Naruto. Sebenarnya yg terpasang di dinding itu lebih indah, tapi bagi mata Naruto semua tulisan terlihat sama.

"Hn…" dan Naruto yakin, disamakan dengan guru kaligrafinya Handa Seimei, membuatnya senang.

'Keberadaan bukanlah keberuntungan, tetapi bentuk dari kebahagiaan'

Simple, tapi goretan yg kuat dan indah itu membuatnya menjadi kata-kata yang sangat kuat. Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksudnya, terasa di motivasi olehnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil catatan yang ada di tas Naruto, "Kalau sudah selesai makan, kau pulanglah… aku mau melanjutkan gameku."

"Gemeeee! Guhbuk…" teriak Naruto dan tersedak makanan yang belum ditelannya, dan buru-buru menenggak air minumnya "Gluk, gluk… ahhhh! Jangan tingg-" Sasuke sudah tidak ada dihadapannya, "Temeeee!" Naruto naik ke lantai atas ke kamar Sasuke, ia buka pintunya dan melihat sahabatnya merapikan catatannya di dalam binder, "Aku belum selesai berbicara!"

Ruangan yang sangat luas, tiga kali luas kamar Naruto, "Hn… kau tidak perlu menginap Naruto…"

"Aku tidak ingin menginap" katanya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sasuke, "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, Uchiha! Uwooooo! Kamar ini! kasur ini! sangat empuuukkk! Dan king size!" Naruto berguling-gulingan di atas kasur yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kau mengotori kasurku…" kata Sasuke dan ia kembali memegang stick gamenya, melanjutkan permainan yang belum diselesaikannya, duduk membelakangi Naruto disamping kasurnya.

"Sial! aku memberantakkan! Bukan mengotori!"

"Keberadaanmu adalah kekotoran itu sendiri!"

"Hah?" Naruto melemparkan bantal Sasuke dan dengan tepat ditepisnya bahkan tanpa melirik kearah Naruto, "Bisa lebih baik lagi kalau berbicara!" katanya sewot. Permintaan yang tidak akan pernah terwujudkan.

"Hn…"

Ctik—ctik-tap-tap-

Ruangan yang sangat tenang. Sasuke sengaja mematikan suara game yang dianggap menganggu konsentrasinya. Biasanya ia akan mengajak Naruto main game, atau Naruto yang ingin ikut main game. Tapi hari itu tidak, sama seperti hari-hari dimana sahabatnya tidak menganggunya bermain game. Naruto kelelahan, ia berbaring dibagian sisi kirinya menempel pada punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

Hangat.

Sasuke tidak pernah protes kalau Naruto melakukan hal itu. Ada saat-saat dimana ingin sekali merebahkan tubuh dipangkuan seseorang hanya untuk tidur barang sejenak. Atau sesekali bersandar di pundak seseorang. Ketika kelelahan, Naruto akan melakukan hal ini, karena dengan demikian ia akan merasakan 'keberadaan' orang lain. Ia tidak akan merasa kesepian dalam tidurnya.

Beberapa menit yang menenangkan, hanya terdengar suara Sasuke memencet tombol gamenya, atau bunyi halus yang dikeluarkan jam dinding. Naruto terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Bagaimana caranya ia menahan Sasuke agar tetap di Hokkaido? Atau tetap pergi dengannya ke Tokyo? Jujur, Naruto ragu untuk meninggalkan Hokkaido. Selama hidupnya, seingatnya ia tumbuh besar di tempat itu. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya, tapi baginya Ero-sennin dan Obasan sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya. Belum lagi Sandaime-jiisan, dan Konohamaru, tetangga samping rumahnya yang sudah seperti kakek dan adiknya sendiri. Saat Naruto kecil, yang sering menemaninya bermain dan secara tidak langsung merawatnya adalah Sandaime. Kakek tua yang menghabiskan masa pensiunnya sendiri karena keluarganya tinggal di Kyoto (sampai akhirnya Konohamaru dititipkan padanya). Saat itu Jiraiya sering bepergian jauh, menelusuri dan menjelajahi seluruh onsen di Jepang. Sedangkan Obaasan baru kembali ke Hokkaido setelah kalah judi besar dan diselamatkan oleh uang Uchiha sebagai bayaran pengobatannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Obasaan, "Kau sudah mendapatkan persetujuan Obaasan untuk tinggal di Tokyo? Bukankah kau masih harus menemui Obaasan?" bukan berarti trauma Sasuke masih ada, tapi menurut Obaasan sikap dingin Sasuke lah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia masih harus konsultasi dengannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Obaasan sudah tahu tanpa aku katakan, entah karena ia dukun atau orang bodoh yang memberitahunya." Katanya dingin, tapi sesungguhnya Sasuke lega, Ia tidak harus mengatakannya pada Obaasan dan Naruto tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud 'orang bodoh'.

 _Bukan saatnya bertengkar dengan Sasuke,_ pikir Naruto yang sebenarnya kesal disebut orang bodoh. Ia tidak sengaja mengatakannya pada Obaasan! Ia hanya keceplosan saat Nenek muda itu menentang keputusannya untuk tinggal di Tokyo setelah lulus nanti. Yah… sampai sekarang juga Obaasan tidak menyetujui keputusannya. _'Berbeda dengan Sasuke! Ia masih memiliki keluarganya di Tokyo'_ kata Obaasan saat itu. Yah… itu kalau pegawai perusahaan besar Uchiha Corp. atau keluarga jauhnya disebut dengan keluarga, karena saat orang tuanya terbunuh pun, tidak ada yang mau mengambil Sasuke.

Pernah sekali ia bertanya pada Obaasan, kenapa saudara jauh Sasuke tidak ada yang mau mengambil Sasuke. Penerus satu-satunya Uchiha Corp!, Obaasan mengatakan hal itu terjadi karena 'ketakutan' mereka pada kakak kandung Sasuke. Siapa yang akan menjamin bahwa nantinya anak sulung Uchiha tidak akan memburu Sasuke dan membunuhnya serta orang-orang yang ada disekeliling Sasuke?

 _Bullshit!_

Naruto berteman dengan Sasuke, dan sampai saat ini ia masih hidup.

"Obaasan mengijin kannya kah?"

"Hn…"

Naruto rasa itu berarti 'iya'.

"Tapi aku harus tetap menjenguknya sesekali." Lanjut Sasuke. walaupun ia tidak dekat dengan Nenek paruh baya itu, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah melanggar apa yang di larang oleh Obaasan. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa berhutang budi pada Nenek itu.

"Itu… kau…." Naruto tidak dapat mengatakannya, tenggorokkannya seperti tertahan batu besar, dan napasnya mulai terhuru saat tangannya digenggamnya dengan kuat, "Kau…" ia masih ingat benar ketika ia melihat lembaran kertas yang berisi 'Todai' dalam list Universitas yang akan ditujunya. Saat itu mereka sempat beradu mulut, karena ia tahu, Sasuke tidak akan memberitahukan keputusannya itu. Kalau saat itu ia tidak memungut buku sahabatnya yang jatuh, sampai saat ini pun ia tidak akan mengetahui keputusannya.

Hingga suatu saat perpisahan mereka, dan Sasuke akan menghilang diam-diam tanpa diketahuinya.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya kenapa ia memilih Todai, ' _tentu aku harus mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik untuk meneruskan Uchiha corp, Naruto'_ jawabnya saat itu. Entah kenapa, Naruto tetap tidak dapat mempercayainya.

"Kau… membenci tempat ini Sasuke? sebegitu inginnya pergi dari sini?" Naruto tahu ini mustahil. Mustahil Sasuke membenci Hokkaido, setidaknya ia pasti lebih membenci Tokyo dari pada Hokkaido.

"Jangan kau mulai lagi, Naruto!" Sasuke tahu benar arah pembicaraan ini. Terakhir kali Naruto mencoba menahannya untuk tidak pergi dari Hokkaido mereka bertengkar hebat. Ia menaruh game sticknyadi lantai, namun tidak beranjak atau bahkan menghadap ke arah Naruto, "Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk ikut ke Tokyo? Ataukah itu salah satu dari ribuan bualan mu?"

Naruto bertambah kesal, tapi juga tidak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia takut akan melayangkan pukulan pada sahabatnya, "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu ya sudah!" bentaknya balik, "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk ke Tokyo kan!"

"Obaasan belum menyetujuinya!" ini hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat oleh Naruto, "Aku…Aku ragu…" jujur ia takut. Tidak hanya pada tempat baru yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi juga hubungan pertemanan mereka. Siapa yang akan menjamin kalau nanti Sasuke tidak akan membuangnya?

Sahabatnya akan memasuki dunia yang berbeda, dunia yang tidak akan diketahuinya. Si Jenius, Uchiha Sasuke, berbeda dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Memang, ia ingin menjadi perdana menteri di Jepang. Tapi… ia… andaikan orang tuanya masih hidup… pasti semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Heh…" terdengar cemoohan Sasuke, "Akhirnya, sampai juga kata ' _kenyataannya'_ ke otak bebalmu itu."

"TEME!" kurang dari sedetik sampai Naruto berbalik dan menarik kerah Sasuke, giginya bergemeretak saking kesalnya, "Kesabaranku bisa habis kalau kau terus berkata seperti itu! aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau kau memang menganggapku sahabatmu!" matanya menatap tajam Sasuke, dadanya naik turun, mengambil napas disela-sela rasa kesalnya.

Tapi anehnya Sasuke hanya menatapnya tidak menepis tangan Naruto seperti biasanya, mereka terdiam sampai Sasuke membuka mulutnya "Sudah?"

Perlahan, Naruto menurunkan tangannya, dan tertawa kecil, "Mungkin memang benar, hanya aku yang menganggapmu sahabatku… haha…" tapi matanya seperti orang yang akan menangis.

"Dobe…"

Dan lagi, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia sahabatnya, atau bahkan menampik perkataan Naruto barusan. _Bodohnya aku_ , pikir Naruto. Yah, tapi ia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, walaupun Sasuke akan menjauhinya saat di Tokyo nanti setidaknya ia bisa berkunjung ke Kyoto, kerumah Gaara, sesekali. Ia rasa, hidup dengan cita-citanya sudah cukup. Heck, dari dulu, sebelum ia berteman dengan Sasuke, setiap detik hidupnya hanya dipenuhi pikiran, bagaimana ia menjadi perdana menteri di jepang (belajar Naruto!). Naruto memang bukan Jenius seperti Shikamaru, atau Sasuke, tapi dengan kerja kerasnya ia bisa naik kelas setiap tahunnya… dan kecuali pelajaran eksak, nilainya cukup tinggi.

Haha… jadi meskipun mereka tidak lagi bersahabat, tapi Naruto tetap bisa hidup kan?

Haha…

Miris.

"Baiklah…"

Apanya?

"Kau bisa tinggal di Apartemenku nanti." Kata Sasuke pelan dan ia berbalik melanjutkan gamenya.

Tap-tap-ctik-ctik-tap-

Hah?

Mata Naruto terbelalak, dan pikiran negatif Naruto yang entah berantah itu hilang seketika. Ia tertawa kikuk, dan wajahnya memerah sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Punggung Sasuke terlihat lebih besar dari terakhir ia melihatnya, dan entah beban berat yang dirasakannya hilang begitu saja.

Ia tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke, dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi sembari tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sampai ketelinga Sasuke.

"Hai! Hai! Tentu saja Ojousama! Karena tanpaku kau akan kesepian!" haha…tawanya lagi…

"Hn…."

Suasana hening kembali, saat itu sudah pukul 09.45.

Stick gamenya ditaruh, dan matanya sudah kelelahan. Ia masih harus belajar, karena ia tidak mungkin melakukannya saat Naruto berkunjung. Sasuke berdiri dan berpaling melihat Naruto mengokupasi bagian tengah kasurnya. Ramen boy memeluk guling Sasuke dengan erat sembari mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengerti Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu merapikan peralatan gamenya, mematikan layar tv nya, dan ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya. Lalu membersihkan meja bekas makan malam Naruto (Sushi), dan mengambil tas sahabatnya itu. Ia melirik tas sahabatnya, ada kantong belanja berlabel '7Shinobi'. Ia ambil dan ia lihat, 3 keping JAV. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, -Lolongan Janda Muda, SM Party Club, dan… Ore no kawaaiii-Imouttou- ok ia tahu yang dua diawal seleranya Jiraiya, tapi yang ketiga…

Sasuke menatap video dengan perempuan imut berambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih dengan bibir merah sedang duduk menggunakan gaun hitam melilit tangannya dengan kasa… lebih terlihat film horror dari pada JAV… ia rasa ini milik Naruto… dan memasukkannya kembali ke tas sahabatnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. _Bukan_ _urusanku_ , pikirnya.

Setelah ini, ada hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, yaitu membangunkan Naruto, jadi Sasuke tidak akan melakukan halnya. Setiap kali Naruto bermain dan tertidur, Sasuke akan tidur di sofanya.

"Unggghhh…. Rameeennn" igau sahabatnya sembari mengunyah sesuatu, lalu berbalik kesisi satunya , berguling-guling sampai menabrak dinding, dan tangannya meraba-raba dinding seperti mencari-cari.

 _Kan?_ Tidak mungkin Sasuke mau tidur ditempat yang sama dengan kuda jempalitan di kasurnya.

Ia menaruh tas Naruto, dan mengambil selimut cadangannya di lemari. Kembali ke Naruto, dan menyelemutinya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat seperti sedang mengunyah. Wajahnya yang dulu bundar seperti kanak-kanak, tanpa disadarinya sudah berubah semakin lonjong.

Bohong, kalau ia tidak menyadarinya. Naruto tidak dikejar-kejar wanita, bukan berarti ia tidak tampan. Sifatnya yang terkenal 'nakal dan jahil', sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya dan 'pemuja' Sakura, 3 image ini yang membuat para wanita hanya dapat menatapnya dikejauhan. Termasuk si gagap, Hyuuga yang duduk dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya dua alasan awal tidak berpengaruh, tetapi karena Naruto sangat aktif mengejar-ngejar Sakura, dan gadis itu… pernah memenangkan kontes kecantikan di sekolahnya… siapa yang tidak terpukul mundur mendekatinya?

Sasuke masih menatap wajah Naruto, dan menelisik bekas luka di pipinya. Maha karya kebodohan si Dobe. Lalu akhirnya iasadar telah menatap wajah tidur sahabatnya terlalu lama, dan menjepit hidung Naruto, kesaaalll!

Kesal karena Naruto masih meragukan persahabatan mereka, perasaannya pada Naruto!

"Kau pikir aku akan membuangmu Naruto? Dasar Dobe!" ia melepaskan hidungnya saat Naruto mulai meronta dalam tidurnya, "Aku… tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Janjinya pada dirinya sendiri dan menuju sofanya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya. Saatnya ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Karena besok pagi… ia menyadari akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.

…

Pukul 01.00, kediaman Hatake…

"Sssshhhh…."

Seseorang menyelinap masuk, "Kalian jangan berisik" katanya sangaaat perlahan. Setelah membuka pintu rumah, ia masuk tanpa ragu. Kakinya seperti Ninja yang menyelinap di atas genting/ plafon rumah, senyap. Ia menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kirinya, dan bergerak menuju lantai dua.

Di depan pintu kamar, yang lampunya menyala redup. Ia menaruh tas yang di kirinya perlahan, dan menggunakan peralatan 'canggih', cukup dengan 2 tangkai kawat kecil serta handuk yang ia masukkan ke celah pintu. Ia tidak kalah dengan perampok manapun di dunia ini! tidak ada pintu yang tidak bisa dibukanya! Mungkin kecuali pintu maaf mantan kekasihnya, crap! Bukan waktunya mengingat kisah cintanya.

'Crink-crink, dan pluk' kunci yang ada di dalam ruang itu terjatuh diatas handuk yang sudah disiapkannya. Lalu ditarik perlahan olehnya melewati celah sempit pintu kamar itu, dan dengan kunci itu ia membuka pintu kamar dihadapannya.

Sukses!

(A/N: fiktif, jangan dicoba, karena tindakan melanggar hukum, dan yakin bisa? Hahaha, trik buatan sendiri dan males buat dicoba…muahahahaha… evil-laugh.)

Ia memasuki ruangan remang-remang, karena hanya lampu redup di meja kecil yang menyala. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang remaja yang tertidur di ruangan itu, satu di atas kasur dan satunya di atas sofa. Ia menaruh tas yang dibawanya dan mendekati mereka berdua.

Tangannya menggapai remaja berambut hitam, lalu terhenti sesaat. Tersenyum kecil, dan menarik selimut di pinggang remaja itu sampai ke atas pundaknya.

"O tanjoubi-Omedettou…" menaruh tasnya disamping remaja itu, dan berpaling ke arah remaja berambut pirang, seraya melakukan hal yang serupa pada remaja berambut hitam tadi padanya.

Diam-diam pula ia menaruh kunci dibelakang pintu, dan keluar. Tanpa ada yang terbangun.

…

Cirp…cirp….

Cirrppp…

Cirrppp…

"Dobe bangun!"

"Ungghhhh…. Lima menit lagi Ero-sennin!" lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Pagi hari telah tiba, lebih cerah dan akan lebih panas dari kemarin sepertinya. Lalu hari ini pun akan jadi hari yang lebih melelahkan pula baginya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan lirikan tajam, menarik selimut yang ditindih sahabatnya. Sekuat tenaga. Lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di lantai. _Huh. Makan tuh_ , pikirnya, saat temannya itu terbangun dengan paksa sembari berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

"Ittaiiiii, nanda ttteeebaaaaa!" teriaknya, sembari berusaha berdiri. Masih mengusap-usap dahi yang sepertinya akan benjol/memar.

"Hn…" Sasuke menatapnya datar, lalu mengambil jaket dari dalam lemarinya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding, 06.13, "Ini masih pagi, TEMEEEE! Kita bekerja jam 10.00!" hari itu Naruto bekerja di Seven Shinobi hingga pukul 4 sore, lalu ke Café Cat Matatabi, hingga pukul 11.00, lalu tengah malamnya ke Rasengan-Mart hingga pukul 07.00 pagi. Terdengar melelahkan, tapi ia sudah terbiasa, lagi pula jarang ada pengunjung tengah malam, dan ia sudah pasang trik kecil di pintu bila ada pembeli yang masuk, ia akan langsung terbangun.

"Olah raga, Dobe!" Sasuke menggunakan hand bandnya.

Ia tahu kalau Sasuke selalu lari pagi setiap hari, "Ungg…. Aku malas…" lalu melihat ada jaket kulit berbulu berwarna hitam baru, pasti mahal. Ah! "Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan gembira, dijawab acuh oleh Sasuke, sembari menepuk tangannya di hadapan sahabatnya, "Aaaaahhhh, seperti nya aku bukan yang pertama!" katanya seperti menyesal.

"Kau yang pertama kali, Dobe…" gumam Sasuke, melirik jaket barunya dan memasang topinya, "Kakashi menyelinap lagi semalam… sial!…" decaknya kesal.

"Eh?" Naruto mengambil jaketnya, "Wow! Bagus sekali Sasuke! jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan garis orange melintang disisi kanan! Wow!."

"Ambil saja…" ucapnya lalu bergegas keluar ruangan, dan dikejar Naruto.

"Heee… jangan begitu Sasuke! ini untuk-, buhh" Naruto terhenti menabrak punggung sahabatnya, "Awww!" sakit, bukan karena dahinya, tapi karena benjolnya yang terkena punggung Sasuke.

"Kado dari mu mana?" jangan-jangan video Imouto?

"Ho? Ah!" lalu tertawa _nyengir_ , lalu mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku akan kabulkan permintaanmu!" gaya jin efreeeetttt

Sasuke diam, meliriknya.

Hening, mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar, dan Naruto berhenti tersenyum maupun mengusap-usap tangannya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, karena Sasuke masih menatapnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke berpikir akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup? Karena biasanya tanpa ragu ia akan berkata 'Diam selama seharian penuh dobe, dan jangan ganggu aku!' tapi kali ini ia hanya menatapnya.

Naruto berkeringat, dan bibirnya bergetar.

Gawat.

Semoga tidak berhubungan dengan uang.

"Uh?"

Sasuke memalingkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, dan bergumam, "Nanti saja."

"Uh, Oh…" dan ia sadar ketika sahabatnya itu turun ke lantai dasar, "Tunggu Sasuke!" teriaknya

Dibawah ia melihat Sasuke seperti komplain pada Kakashi yang setengah terbangun dengan busa-busa diseluruh wajahnya, sedang mencukur bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ohayou, Kakashi san!"

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke menggumam lagi, dan pergi begitu saja, keluar rumah.

"Seperti biasanya." Kata Kakashi,

Naruto mengangguk, "Seperti biasanya,",

Karena seperti biasanya, saat ulang tahunnya mood Sasuke 120% lebih buruk dari biasanya.

…

Ketika keluar dari rumahnya, Sasuke mendapati Pakkun yang terdiam di depan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyerupai kotak setinggi anjing itu berwarna hitam. Ia mendekatinya, dan melirik anjing kecil yang tidak ada imut-imutnya itu. Ternyata ada bingkisan. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Sasuke, kalau ia mendapatkan bingkisan di rumahnya seperti ini. Pada hari ulangtahunnya, tapi sepintas ia melihat bingkisan itu… berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah… mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat ia benci dan ingin dimusnahkannya.

…

Hari ulang tahun Sasuke, seperti biasanya, ia memilih untuk bekerja di gudang, check persediaan buku, membersihkan gudang, atau pekerjaan lain selama ia tidak berada di belakang counter. Pagi itu yang bertugas Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Tiup lilin biasa dilakukan jam-jam makan siang, dan Sasuke akan mendapat kado dari kawan kerjanya, pelanggan tetap, atau gadis-gadis yang mengetahui hari jadinya. Sakura masih memberinya kado, walaupun sampai kapanpun ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengembalikan perasaannya. Mungkin, semua gadis yang menyukainya, termasuk rivalnya, Ino merasakan hal yang sama… belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan untuk menyukai dan kebiasaan mengharapkan Sasuke agar 'menyadari keberadaan mereka'.

Itulah alasannya mengapa moodnya 120% lebih buruk dari biasanya.

"Che… ini hanya ulang tahun Naruto!" katanya sewot.

"Tapiiii…. Kan biasanya dihari ulang tahunmu kita makan Ramen!" mereka ada di rak paling belakang toko bagian buku. Saat itu hari sudah menjelang sore, sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Tenten, dan Suigetsu sudah datang setengah jam lalu turut serta merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Hn…" balasnya.

Jadwal kerja Naruto yang padat, membuat 'kebiasaan' mereka berdua jika ada salah satunya yang ulang tahun, yakni makan mie Ramen super pedas tidak dapat dilakukan. Ini membuat Naruto merasa sedih… itu kebiasaan selama 5 tahun belakangan ini! Ia lupa ijin dari salah satu part timenya.

"Gaaahhhhhh!" kata Naruto kesal melihat Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Naruto! Ada pelanggan!" teriak Sakura dari counter.

"Hai! Hai!" lalu bergegas menemui pelanggannya.

Sasuke melirik sahabatnya, menatap buku yang dipegangnya. Mau sampai kapan 'mereka' tetap seperti ini? bukannya Sasuke membenci Naruto atau apa… tapi- seakan-akan mereka tetap berada dimasa kekanakannya, tidak maju selangkah pun, tidak ada yang berubah.

Ia terdiam sejenak, _maju selangkah… ke arah apa?_

Ke arah pendewasaan tentunya.

 _Naruto bisa dewasa? Sekarang aku belum dewasa?_

Ia kembali merenung di pojok toko buku sampai beberapa menit kedepan.

…

Saat waktunya pulang dan Naruto mencari Sasuke, sahabatnya itu sudah tidak ada dimana pun.

Kuso.

…

Kurang dari 2 km, dari Seven Shinobi, di situlah letak Matatabi Café yang bertemakan kucing berada. Pemiliknya seorang wanita bernama Nii Yugito, berambut pirang dan cantik. Café yang dipenuhi oleh kucing-kucing imut. Angora, Persia, hingga kucing kampung ada disana. Ada seorang nenek (Bibi dari Nii-san), Nekobaa dan Tamaki (keponakannya). Selain itu ada kucing yang bisa 'berbicara' Denka dan Hina.

Café yang memiliki taman out door di dalam wilayahnya yang cukup luas dan rimbun. Tidak hanya ada 12 ekor kucing lucu disana, tetapi pengunjung disuguhkan ketenangan, hijau tanaman dan bunyi air yang mengalir. Terdapat dua lantai, dan terdiri dari 25 meja. Makanannya pun beragam.

Naruto mengganti pakaiannya, ia bekerja sebagai waitress. Kemeja hitam dengan pita berwarna putih dan celemek berwarna hitam berada dipinggangnya. Ia menggunakan kacamata dan rambut palsu berwarna hitam. sedangkan yang wanitanya menggunakan pakaian seperti maid di awal abad ke-19 di Inggris.

Hari itu, sama seperti biasanya. Ramai tapi tidak padat. Nii-san sengaja membatasi jumlah mejanya agar tidak terlihat sumpek. Meja-meja yang disusun berjauhan dan diselingi tanaman atau pagar kayu/ranting, cahaya yang masuk melalui atap kaca.

"Naruto!" panggil Yugito yang berada di depan dapur. Pemilik sekaligus Head-Chef itu menggunakan pakaian putih layaknya Chef dengan logo Paw Print berwarna biru di dada kiri atasnya..

"Hai, Nii-san," dan sesaat wajah bossnya cemberut, Naruto tersadar "Oh, Maaf, Yugito-san."

"Kau… layani orang yang duduk di bagian VIP – _Reservation_. Sana" tunjuknya pada sebuah tempat tertutup diantara tanaman dan bunga anggrek.

Naruto melihat ada seseorang laki-laki (?) berambut hitam, berkulit putih, dan berpakaian yang juga serba hitam. Sendirian. Pantas kalau ia yang dikirim, "Baiklah." Dan ia segera bergegas ke arah laki-laki itu.

Ia sedang duduk dengan tenangnya di tepi jendela menghadap ke arah jalanan. Seorang laki-laki menggunakan jas hitam dengan potongan tepat. Rapi, tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun, dan frame tipis berwarna silvernya match dengan mata hitam lekatnya. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir yang tipis, dan wajah yang tirus! Poninya disibakkan kebelakang, dan Naruto bisa melihat tahi lalat dibawa mata sebelah kirinya.

(Sebastian!)

Sedetik menatap wajahnya, Naruto mulai ragu kalau orang dihadapannya ini sungguh laki-laki. Sampai orang dihadapannya itu berdehem, dan berkata, "Menunya?" dengan suara berat.

Naruto tersentak dan memberikan menunya, "Uh Oh, maaf atas kelambatan saya Tuan…" katanya sembari membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa," Pria itu tersenyum dan membalikkan menu dihadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat masih muda, tapi aura kedewasaannya sepertinya ia sudah berumur 27 tahunan. "Aku mau kopi, dan ini" tunjuknya pada sebuah gambar biskuit bermotif kucing.

Oh… Kamisama.

Andaikan Sakura ada disini, melihat pemandangan superrr imut !

"Thanks Naruto…" katanya sembari tersenyum, melirik tag-name di dada kiri atas Naruto di bawah logo Matatabi.

"Uh Oh, iya.. sama-sama, Tuan." Ia segera pergi memasukkan pesanan di dapur.

Ada kiranya setengah jam, laki-laki itu berada di Matatabi. Ia hanya duduk melihat kearah luar, sesekali memeriksa handphonenya dan meminum kopinya. Tidak hanya Naruto yang 'tersihir' dengan laki-laki cantik itu, namun seluruh staff Matatabi meliriknya.

Bahkan Sasuke yang tampan itu, lewaaat!

"Tampaannnyyyaaaaaaa…" elu Tamaki disamping Naruto saat laki-laki itu meninggalkan Matatabi, "Kau mengenalnya Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto melirik Tamaki, "Tidak… kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?"

Wajah gadis itu terlihat kebingungan, "Hm? Aku yakin benar tadi Yugito-neesan mengatakan pria itu memintamu untuk melayaninya, Naruto…"

"Kalaupun ia mengetahuiku dari luar sana pun mustahil, Tama-chan! Akukan sedang menggunakan wig!"

"Tapi wajahmu tetap seperti kucing, Naruto!" tunjuk tiga garis dipipi kiri Naruto.

"Aku tetap tidak mengingat pernah bertemu orang seperti itu?" tidak mungkin ia tidak mengingat orang cantik dan tampan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Huuu… ya sudahlah! Anggap kau beruntung Naruto!" Tamaki meninggalkannya.

"Hei, dia laki-laki!" Naruto berpaling ke arah kepergian Tamaki.

"Terus?" sahutnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga laki-laki!" teriaknya

…

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tiba-tiba, ia merasa seperti ditatap oleh seseorang dari balik jendelanya. Ia hanya mendapati jalanan yang sedikit ramai dari biasanya. Entah kenapa… ada perasaan yang mengganjal, mungkin ia memang pernah melihat laki-laki itu…. tapi dimana?

Sepertinya langit ikut berfirasat, munculnya laki-laki itu…. bagai pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Mungkin ini hanya firasat.

…

"Ini… Naruto….kah?" senyum kecil merekah di kejauhan.

…

Tbc.

A/N: i'm back from dead... muahahahahaha...

review please, :D maybe i'll update another story...


End file.
